helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robert
Zu den schinkentastischen Fakten? - Klickst du misch! Ja also ich - ick, icke, isch - bin der Robert, der schinkentastische Könich (nur so und nich anders!) von die Ziegens aus Down Under, mit der Prinzessin - pardon, Ziegenkönigin Luna verheiratet - wir hamm drei schinkentastischen Fohlens, den Jack, die Sonea, und die Lilia (jou, ick bin fleißich!) -, denn ist da noch die Knalltüte vom Jox, also ich mein' natürlich den Jox Ziegenbock, meinen kleinen Bruder, und ach ja, ich bin Könich der Ziegen - Könich, nicht König, denn nen Adelstitel is dett nich! Kö-nich - keene Kleinlok mit Öler, da guckt'er, wa? - Jou, also ich halte ne janze Menge vom Demokratischen Sozialismus, nach dem sich die Leuts hier sich janz jut selbst regieren, und ich misch mich da nur ein, wenn's Streit jibt oder wer Hilfe braucht, ansonsten bin ich am liebsten immer auf Reisen kreuz und quer durch Dimensionen und Galaxien unterwechs mit meinen Kumpels und Kumpelinens - zum Bleistift dem Atlanas, Tobi Mellis Marlin, der Sunny Schimmer und vielen mehr... kann natürlich auch ma sein, dass meine liebe Mama, die Kristallkönijin Arriva oder mein Oppa Edwart No. 2 dabei is' oder sonst noch wer anderes; eijentlich mag ich ja auch jeden, der mir sympathisch über den Weg rennt und mich auch gerne haben tut! Mein Lebensmotto: Frei zu sein! Wie ich so ausschauen tu Jou, ich bin'nen großer Kerl - joar, doch ziemlich, nen Hänfling auf jeden ma nich und die Celestia schaut neben mir aus wie nen Porzellanpüppchen mit ihrem eleganten Körper, viel nehm'wa uns an Höhe nich grade! Mein holder Mond ist auch nur gaaanz wenich wenijer hoch - aus Equestria und hab den gr... ähm, das längste Horn von all die Einhörners (hoff' ich doch!), da kann nich ma die Celestia mithalten! Mein Schönheitsdingen da am Ar... ähm, Hintern, datt is mein Dönerspieß und meine HBRa eben - war auch schonmal datt Schwert von meinem Vadder und Urururschlagmichtotvorfahren Zenin und datt jute Vierunvierzijer aus'm Zweiten Weltkriech, aber die hab ich ja auch leider inzwischen längst geschrottet... da musste also ma watt Neues ran, wa? Ich so Na ja, meine Ideen sind schon speziell, klappen aber alle immer, ohne Ausnahme (so ziemlich!)! Datt die anderen da manchma Bedenkens ham kann'i ja verstehn, aber hey, ein-zwei-dreima mitbei und feddich überzeucht sind se! Und nen jutes Bier jeht überall und immer! Wo ich herkomm (Meiner Schtorry erster Teil) Jou, meine Elterns sind der alte Ziegenkönig (der war tatsächlich noch einer!) Edwart Nummer Drei und meine liebe Mama Arriva, die ich nach nem halben Leben wiedergefunden hab'... unglaublich, aber isso, und noch geiler, heute is'se Kristallkönigin, da guckt'er, wa? - Jebor'n bin und aufjewachsen bin ick denn im wunderschönen Down Under und hab'n Jahr im Ausland studiert... ach Quatsch mit Soße, im Zweiten Weltkriech waren der Jox und ich und haben für's Leben gelernt auf unserem Wech von der Normandie bis nach Berlin! Wo ich noch kleiner war (Numéro deux) thumb|left|Ich, als ich noch kleen war Aufjezogen ham mich eigentlich alle Ziechen und Böcke aus Down Under, ich hab so ziemlich jede Nacht immer woanders gepennt und durfte überall ma Milch trinken - da hab ich schon echt mehr ZENSIERT'''Wer wegen der Zensur dieses Zitats Mordlust entwickelt hat kontaktiere bitte umgehend den Autor, der hat das Gegenmittel! ... ähm ja, okay, mist?! ... also jut, ich hab damit jeden kennenjelent und dann auch den Jox, mit dem ich mich beim Buddeln im Sandkasten um ne Schippe jekloppt habe - da wussten wir beide, dass wir für immer zusammenjehör'n, komme watt wolle! Dass er obendrein noch mein Zwillingsbruder is' hätt' ich aber nich mal im Traum ahn' können, sau geil! Ach ja, und zuhause hamm wir denn noch den Roten Oktober anjezettelt und die ollen Generäles zerlecht - danach bin ich denn auch Könich jeworden! Mein Schinken - ähm, Herzallerliebster Mond (No. 3) Jetroffen ham wir uns zum ersten Ma, als der Jox und ich nen paar Bier zu viel jebechert hamm und ich denn anschließend ne Runde Schwimmen war, dummerweise in nem Quellstrom nach oben anne Oberfläche - bloß jut, datt ich auch unter Wasser janz normal atmen kann; und da beim Aufwärtstreiben hab' ich mir denn grade nen paar Jedanken zu meinem Jungjesellenleben jemacht und festjestellt, datt da watt Wichtijes fehlen tut - und ausjerechnet die Luna hat oben anner Quelle jesessen und wollte grad nen Schluck Wasser trinken, da komm ich doch ausjerechnet in dem Moment rausjeschossen und küsse sie volle Kanne auf den Mund - und da hamm wir zwei uns Hals über Rübe innennander verschossen, da sind richtich die Funken jeflogen, datt könnt'er wissen, boar ey, wir sind für'nnander bestimmt jewesen, von vorne herein und auf alle Ewichkeit, watt'n sonst!? Tja, und ich hab ihr damals so'n Liebesjedichtlied jeschrieben, weil ich so jern mal büscheweise Süßholz raspel: The Rising of the Moon 585x479px|centre|Jou, die Luna und Ich! Meine Schtorry (IV) '''Von der Zerstörung der RF - der Tach der Rückkehr der Ziegens - über die (erste) Schattenschlacht zu Nightmare Moon (also der weiblichen) Die Regenbogenfabrig, ja, datt war schon watt... eijentlich hammerhart, wie die die janzen Jahre da unjestört produzieren konnten, aber Hochmut kommt vor'm Fall - die hamm'wa so richtich schön aus'nnanderjepustet, datt kein Stein mehr auf'm ander'n jeblieben is'! Ach, by the way, der olle Wetterdoktor - so janz sauber inner Birne is' der aber auch nich unbedingt jewesen... Darwin sachte ma watt vom Survival of the Fittest - nix fitt, sondern aus'm Englischen fit, anjepasst, nich stark, strunzdummer Depp, Saupreiß'n! Als Nächstes denn die Schattenschlacht... die wollten's aber auch echt wissen mit Burning Sun und so, aber watt sin schon so'n paar billije Musketchen gegen uns're langen K5-Eisenbahnjeschütze - die hamm'wa so platt jemacht wie'de Briefmarken! Jou, und dann hat die Luna irjendwie ihre Jeburtstachsüberraschung falsch interpretiert und is durchjeknallt und hat Equestria versklavt und so... mussten der Atlanas und ich auch ran, wie jut, dass der noch den Niben dabei hatte, ansonsten wäre datt nich so jut ausjegangen - ach ja, und die Olle hat mich umjebracht, aber der Niben so wiederbelebt... lol, kapier ich bis heute nich, aber yolo, es isso! Der Daeron und die Heilers Wie die Schafe und dumm wie'de Brote hamm'se alle rumjebrüllt und die Zebras umbringen wollen - aber nich mit mir, ZA hin, nen büschen verstärken - Black-Ponys dazu und so - und ab die Post, ham se denn auch alle fachgerecht inne braune Tonne entsorcht und neue Demokratie im Schattenreich zusammenjekleistert und sowatt! So janz einfach isses denn doch nich jewesen, ich war denn zwischenzeitlich auch ma außer Jefecht und Jox und Sonea mussten regeln, aber is' doch alles im Endeffekt janz jut ausjegangen - ja klar, hätt' nataürlich nich sein brauchen und besser sein dürfen, aber das Leben is' halt manchma ne miese Verrätersau, da fracht nich nach Sonnenschein! Inner Menschenwelt unterwechs Datt is so ziemlich die geilste Dimension, die ich kenn, da kriecht man alles und da jibt's alles! Kein Plan wie oft ich da schon jewesen bin, auf jeden Fall oft jenuch, und die Polizei kennt mich auch recht jut - na jut, bis jetze mussten wir uns auch immer irjendwo raus- oder durchballern... whatever, auf jeden Fall is meine Lieblingsstadt Leipzsch! Mit Kollegens war ich ma mit'm Atlanas da - an'ner Equestria High, wo wir eijentlich nur hätten Wache schieben sollen -, dann mit'ter Truppe in New Yorch - Sunny retten -, danach wieder in Leipzsch - die Sirenen stoppen -, später... öhm... auch nochmal, aber wann und wo kein Plan, muss'i ma drüber nachdenken! Heiraten? - Na logo! thumb|351x351px|Oh ja, ich trach jerne Kleiders, wie die Sau! Ahhh ja, und wo wir dann Daeron die Rübe abjemacht ham hab ich die Luna denn jeheiratet... ja, icke in ihrem Kleid, weil sie die fix kurz vorher vertauscht hat, die Schinkine! War denn trotzdem sehr lustich und abgefahren, Klamotten sind doch eh nur Äußerer, auf's Innere kommt's doch an! Bekanntschaften Fämilly Luna Jo, meine Schöne! <'3 Jox Ziegenbock Der alte Schinken - watt wir all die Jahre zusammen für'n Mist jemacht und erlebt hamm - ick sache euch, da war alles mitbei, vom Zweiten Weltkriech über den Roten Oktober bis Sardenga! Jack Die Kjutiemarkkrusäjdar-Viere bekommt bock ja eher selten so richtich zu Jesicht, sind halt immer am Schabernäcke austüfteln, wa? - Aber ich kenne echt keinen, von dem der Jungsche das haben könnte... sache ma Schatz, wie hieß'n dieser Briefträger da noche'ma...? Sonea ... dafür deffinitiv den Verantwortlichen für diese schinkentastische Jungstute - also wenn datt nich meine Tochter is', wessen denn?! - Na ja, um Glück find' der Jox dett jar nich ma so schlimm, dass ich ihn jetze nich mehr überall mit hinschleppe, denn sie will grundsätzlich nie zuhause bleiben - watt ein Glück für's Abenteuer zu zweit! AJ Wenn's nich dem Jox seine Stute wär', wär'se sicher meine - datt is ma ne Bäuerin von Kaliber, sowatt von konkret sozialistisch und sich nie zu schade zum Mitanpacken! Freunde Atlanas Der Geile - wir sind so ziemlich beste Freunde und machen immer ma wieder richtig geiles Zeuch zusammen, stehen beide auf Bier und die Sunny und fetzen uns auch ma jerne um Niben und Equestria - wobei ick denn ab und an ooch ma jewinne und'er dann immer so "Ernsthaft!?" guckt, der Schinken! Sore Hach ja, der Sore... ich konnt' eijentlich ma saugut mit dem, aber heute so... ick wees ja ooch nich... is nich mehr so wie's ma war, einfach der ganze Politikquatsch und ständig Zoff, dett macht auf Dauer auch keinen Spaß mehr. Außerdem isser strackefaul, aber hey, von nix kommt ja leider auch nix, wa? Ferrell Eine Seele von Schatten - hat viel durchjemacht, der Arme, hamm wir alle irgendwie. Braucht hin und wieder nen kühles Bier und nen Schätzchen, denn is' dette jut! Mellis Marlin Zwei Worte: Geiler Bock! Könnt' ich heiraten wie die Luna! Sunny Golden Schimmer Goldich! Die Ziegens Ich kenn so ziemlich jede und jeden persönlich beim Vornamen - na is ja klar, die hamm mich ja auch alle irjendwie mit aufjezogen, und da ich ne Menge von Tradion halte is denn auch öfter ma nen Abendessen irjendwo in DU drin! Regieren sollen die Schinkens und Schinkinens mal schön selbst, und datt machen die auch jut so; ich halt mich da meistens raus und guck zu - helfen tu ich nur, wenn mich einer brauchen tut! Andere Leuts Ich mag eijentlich von vorne herein so jut wie jeden - es sei denn, er oder sie kommt doof rüber und oder macht irgendwelche Faxen und oder Fiesematenten, denn seh' ich rot (aber auch da sind noch nich Hopfen und Malz verloren; grundsätzlich hat jede und jeder drei Schanzen, öhm, Chancen bei mir und muss es erstms hinkriegen die alle zu versemmeln!) - und möchte am liebsten mit jederpony Freund sein, auch wenn datt nich immer klappen tut - aber meistens ja doch! Kampf und Taktik Zu allererst wär mir eijentlich am liebsten, wenn sich alle gegenseitich mögen und vertragen würden, aber da Lebewesen numma doof sind - von vielen gute Ausnahmen abgesehen -, müss'ma da doch öfter ma ran, wa? Jou, also ich bin halt nen büschen sehr direkt, also nix mit inner Deckung schimmeln oder so'n Unding wie mit'ter Schneipar geiern, von wegen, schön raus auf'n Acker und alles niederballern watt einem vor'dn Lauf rennt! Sturmgewehre sind schon watt Feines, dazu RPG und Dönerspieß, auch mal die ein oder andere MP im Doppelpack, und wenn schon denn schon offene Visierung, also echt! thumb|center|640x363px|Ich mit dem Zeninschwert (datt ich ma dummerweise irjendwo verbummelt hab', zum Glück war's aber gar nich Zenin seins, denn der war ja Pazifist mit Ausnahme!) ^^' Meine Lieblingskanonen: Luger; Tommy, PPsh-41 & UMP-45; StG 44, AKM & HBRa3; Ameli, MG-42, RPD & M240; Panzerschreck, RPG-7; Donnerbüchse Panzer fahr ich auch jerne mit'm Tiger 141 oder schönen T34-85 rum, KW-2 und Kühlschrank sind auch schön und nich verkehrt, und wenn ma sonst ma irjendwo durchmuss geht auch ne Tatra-Straßenbahn oder ne E-Lok von'ner DB oder EqR, Hauptsache mit Karacho und Rübe voraus auf'm schnellsten Wech durche Wand, kesseln muss datt, so richtich schön mit Volldampf! Die wirklich aller aller allerbesten Sprüche Exkurs: Ein bisschen was zur Erfindungsgeschichte Robert war (wie die meisten anderen Dinge hier auch) ein krasser Spontaneinfall, und eigentlich hätte er auch nie einen Namen bekommen sollen... eine Geschichte sollte da stehen, einfach nur mit Lunas Freund, Interpretation hin oder her - was daraus wurde verblüfft mich, den irren Autor, selbst heute noch immer wieder aufs Neue, verdammt! :Bilder sind übrigens verhältnismäßig spät entstanden, dass da Shining Armor so gut als Vorlage für hinhalten kann ist übrigens ebenfalls fetter Zufall - und wer ne Ponypasta schreibt und vorher nur die .mov-Reihe gesehen hat kann es ja auch kaum besser wissen... gut, genuch gelabert, wenn ihr noch Fragen habt haut raus, wa? ::Ach ja, warum Luna? - Ganz einfach, weil sie den schönsten Arsch Equestrias hat! So! https://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mlppasta/images/0/05/Stellwerk_Icon.png -'' ~ Der Stellwerker ~ ''- 07:04, 3. Dez. 2019 (UTC) https://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mlppasta/images/7/7d/WSSB-Stellwerker.png -'' ~ Die Stellwerkerin ~ ''- 18:41, 28. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Wer wusste schon... ... datt ich schon immer der "Ziegenkönich" war, obwohl ich erst seit HC mit meinem Schatz verheiratet bin? - Datt "Könich" ist übrijens nich falsch jeschrieben, sondern nen Mix aus "Kö" - Kleinlokomotive mit Ölmotor - und "nich" - nich... ick bin also keene kleene Diesellok BR 260 und keen König, sondern Sozialistisch-Demokratischer Weiser des Freien & Einigen Ziegenvolkes, und weil dette die Jefahr des Zungebrechens mit sich bringt hab ick da den Könich draus jemacht - geil, wa? ... datt icke irre eisenbahnvernarrt bin? - Mein Könichszuch zum Bleistift is'sen echte Franzosen-Picasso, außerdem hab' ich ne Fahrdienstleiterausbildung und schieb jerne Schichten auf'm B2 oder sonstwo im Bahnhof von DU, rangiere, übernehme Güterzüge und so weiter und so fort. ... dass der Entschluss mich Robert zu nennen unjefähr fünf Sekunden vor dem Schreiben des letzten Absatzes von Die Schlacht um Canterlot gefasst wurde? ... dass ich eins zu eins nen Dillinger Orijinal bin? ... datt ich absolut datt bin, was Equestria grade noch jefehlt hat!? - Absolut! Wo ich das geklaut her haben tu * Rainbow Factory No. 2 - Die Schlacht * (...) * ... und der janze Rest! ---- Bilders Datei:Robert Gemastert.png|Ich Gemastert Datei:Roberta.jpg|Ich stutich :'D Datei:Cyro.png|Ich böse >:D ---- Sicherheitshinweis: Für diesen Charakter sind keine lebenden oder toten Personen zu Schaden gekommen. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Einhorn